


Precious Thing

by JustIgnoreMe



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Complicated Relationships, Drug Use, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Drugs, Soulmates, Swearing, alpha/beta/omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustIgnoreMe/pseuds/JustIgnoreMe
Summary: Soulmate bonds and omegas have become rare. Allana is a omega on a very different holiday then she thought she would be.
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s), John Seed/Original Female Character(s), Joseph Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Happy Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First time poster (read my profile if you want more) I'm just gonna post this then go hide.  
> I don't own Farcry this is just for fun.  
> I will add more tags as soon as I update  
> Notes at the end.
> 
> If it is in italic it's thoughts. I hope that makes sense.

The day could not be better. You could hear the birds singing all over the valley in a beautiful unending chorus. The sun seemed to shine brighter, bringing a wonderful warmth, which would be useful in today's plans.

As Faith dances around the room, putting her insisted on finishing touches to the bouquet, I stand by the window watching the followers pass by.  
Each person dressed in clean white clothes, talking happily as they head down to the riverside, to my wedding.

“I think it's just wonderful John convinced the father to hold the wedding here. Not that there's anything wrong with the church.” Faith said breaking the silence between us. “It’s just more romantic holding it by the river, since that's where you met”

 _‘Yes, that fateful day.’_ I think quietly to myself, not really listening to Faith as she carries on talking about how perfect the day is and how she is over the moon for me. The planning had only taken a month, since everyone in Eden Gate had helped. Except me, I was to sit back and relax while they carved me the wedding of the century, John’s words not mine.

I jump a little when her cold hand touches my shoulder. “You’re one of the lucky ones” Tucking a few stray hairs back into the bun she had only an hour ago finished. “I’d never met anyone who had found their soulmate. It’s beautiful that god sent you to us” She says adjusting one of the flowers in my hair. None of which resemble her bliss flowers other than the color.

However the smell of bliss still hung in the air because it always seemed to be seeping off of Faith. It was almost overwhelming when we first met, when she sat next to me the world turned upside down. Over time it became more bearable, less tripping over my own feet whilst looking at the butterfly's and more calming. Of course if i walked into a field i'd probably still get lost in it but at least she didn't have that effect on me anymore.

Faith clapped her hands and made a delighted little squeak “I think i’m done here, your bouquet is on the bed, you look amazing, everything is going to be perfect!” It almost looked like little stars were falling off her as she twirled “I’m going to go make sure the others are ready. I will meet you downstairs in ten minutes” She said almost skipping out the door, leaving it open as she left.

If I’m honest, I had never pictured this day and I was starting to feel sick. I was never that little girl dreaming of the day she would meet her prince and ride off into the sunset yada yada. My home life as a child was enough to put me off the whole idea. Meeting my soulmate had never crossed my mind either, with only about 30 registered meetings happening each year, it’s not something people get their hopes up about. There are companies that claim to help find your soulmate but nobody with any sense actually uses them.  
I move from the window to pick up my bouquet, the sound of people singing floats through the room from outside. The white flowers laid softly on my bed seemed to shine in the light as I moved closer, the smell of bliss got stronger as well.

 _‘She’s put it in the flowers?’_ They definitely aren’t bliss flowers, I had asked her not to but the smell was unmistakable. Picking them up, I can see a very fine sprinkling of what must be bliss powder on a few of the petals. Not enough to send me on a trip to see the butterflies but enough to make me feel like I've smoked something. _‘Trying to make sure everything goes to plan I guess’_ I’d feel calmer holding the flowers, so maybe that’s a plus.

My stomach feels like a ball of knots and my mind is running a million miles an hour. I shouldn’t have let Faith paint my nails this morning, I always end up biting them when stressed. _‘What if something goes wrong? What if he’s not there? What if I…’_

“Well don't you make a pretty picture?”

Just about give myself whiplash turning to look at the intruder. One of Jacob's men stands just inside the doorway, eyes wandering just below my face. He’s dressed in the same white shirt and white suit trousers as every other member I’ve seen so far _‘My escort’_

“Has no one taught you to knock before entering?” I say straighten my back.

He leans back slightly to knock twice before smiling at me “Sorry, must have forgot”

_‘Sure’_

“Anyway precious it’s time to go, grab your flowers and follow me, the other two are waiting downstairs” The smile growing on his face as he talked.

 _‘Other two?’_ A chill grows up my back, that’s definitely a change of plan.

“Oh and in case you're wondering” My escort pulls his belt around enough for me to see the gun strapped to it. His smile couldn’t possibly grow bigger at this point “All three of us are armed, just in case you wanna try anything again”

_‘Fuck’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Thanks for reading. Few things....
> 
> In this world 'soulmates' don't mean you instantly fall in love.
> 
> Everyone in the world has empty black circles on their left wrist, one for them and one (or more) for their soulmate. When they meet their soulmate (or soulmates) the circles fill to a block black.
> 
> I don't know how this will end yet but the journey there might be rough.
> 
> Again, I'm new here and this is my first time writing so please be gentle.


	2. At The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A broken down Vehicle leaves Allana stuck in Hope County

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> This one is a bit longer than the last one so hopefully that's a good thing.  
> This is also the real start to my story.  
> 

“Why did I think this was a good idea? Sure let's rent a caravan and drive around america. What could go wrong? It’s not like I could get lost in the middle of fucking nowhere!” The echo just seemed to mock me more. 

I had been walking for about an hour seeing nothing more than trees, trees and oh look more trees. Not one car or bike or anything. I would settle for some sort of random wandering trader right now if it meant I could get some directions. My phone was broken and I had very little clue how to use the paper map I was holding. All roads lead somewhere though, that is what I kept telling myself anyway. 

Of course I’m not made of money so I rented the cheapest model the rental company had. I might have been persuaded by a more expensive one if I had known mine was being held together with tape! Last time I checked the fuel it was basically full, then out of nowhere it’s all gone. When I got out the vehicle I could clearly see it had been leaking fuel for god knows how long, judging by the line of it leading back the way I had come. When I see that sales guy again I'm gonna make him wish he’d never met me.

Everyone back home told me I was a fool and was wasting my money on this trip but i just had to see the world. I've never been one for beach side getaways, alcohol filled trips to party island or whatever. Nope I want to see it all, feel it all and go everywhere. All the places you see on TV and the places you don't. 

“If you want to go on holiday why won't you even consider something a little safer? A package deal, something all inclusive? It can't be safe to travel in a van alone. Especially someone like you”

Yes because I'm an omega it means I can't take care of myself at all. Idiots.

I got into more fights in school then anyone i know. Not because I meant to, I never started fights. I just got good at ending them which usually placed blame at my feet. It started after my 14th birthday, when I became an omega. School after that was unbearable, alpha boys hanging around me like a bad smell and all the girls started to see me as the enemy. So i got jumped multiple times by girls who thought I was ‘after her man’ because he couldn’t stop staring at my arse at lunch. I started using my pocket money to pay for boxing classes after about a month of that.

Even though I like to think I can take care of myself pretty well at this point, I didn’t count on this. The most I couldn't make from the map was I was in Hope County, Montana. Great, I had no plans to stop here or even to drive through here. I must have missed a turnoff somewhere.

“Does no one live out here?” I say quite loudly to myself. Not being used to the country life, I assumed it wouldn’t take long for someone to drive by me. 

Please for the love of god someone someone turn up soon.

It’s not so much the walking that bothers me, it’s the possibility of being eaten by some wild animal that’s gonna spring out from behind a tree at any moment. I know biting your nails is a bad habit but i can’t help it at times like this. All these signs warning of bears and wolves are not helping. Perhaps ignorance is bliss.

After another 10 minutes of walking past what felt like the same trees over and over again I heard the rubble of an engine. I turned to see the road behind me and see a brown car slowly driving towards me.

“Oh please don’t be a crazy person. Hey! Please stop!” 

As the car got closer I noticed luck must be on my side, not only were they slowing down to talk, they were driving a police car. The man driving picked up his radio to talk quickly before putting it back and parking a couple of feet in front of me. When he stepped out of the car and I got a better look at him, I think my heart skipped. He’s at least 6 foot tall, black hair, clean shaved showing an impressive jawline, decent amount of muscle and looking at his legs he's clearly a runner.

“Excuse me Miss but are you the owner of a blue RV parked up a little way back? With a long line of gas behind it?” 

“Yes, I'm so sorry officer it's a rental and a pretty bad one at that. Thinking about it i should have realized that when i had to ask about insurance” 

He chuckled “Well i'm just glad i found you, it’s not exactly safe out here. I’m Deputy Roberts, do you want a ride into town?”

A well timed howl broke through the woods before I could answer “If you wouldn’t mind, I should really get to a garage about the van. I’d also like the first time I see a wolf not to be when it’s about to eat me.” i say while moving towards the vehicle.

“Just get in the front i’ll take you somewhere to stay the night” He got in behind the wheel and took off again down the road. Sitting so close to him it was easy to smell the alpha sent coming from him. “Don't worry about the RV. I called it in when i saw it, we’ve got a guy in town who will come tow it and fix it. It’s in pretty bad shape, take it you didn’t look under the hood?” 

“Um no. That will definitely be on my list next time though. Don't rent a caravan without fully checking everything about it and thank you for doing that”

“Don't mention it. If you don’t mind me asking, what brings you to Hope? I’m new around here myself but i haven’t heard any British accents around” 

A small groan leaves me as I try to explain the situation. “This is actually the 12th day of my holiday. I spent some time in Seattle, rented that death trap back there and headed off for my adventure. Some adventure huh?” First time in a police car and i didn’t even do anything fun to deserve it.

“Not at all, 12 days in and you've already braved these howling woods and landed in a cop car. I’d say this is a pretty good start. How long are you here for?”

“Six months. I wanted to have enough time to see everything.” Still all i’m seeing is trees but at least it’s warmer. “Sorry deputy Roberts, my name's Allana, Allana Moore. It’s really nice to meet you and thank you for finding me. You were the only person to drive by.”

“Nice to meet you too Allana. You can call me Benji.” 

\----------------------

We talked the whole way into town, he explained that the work on the van would probably take awhile but there were a few things around i could take a look at while i was stuck here. There was a sort of zoo to the north I liked the sound of but now that i was seeing the fields and the river in the distance, i thought i’d definitely take him up on his offer to show me around. I’d love to take some pictures of this place.

“Are you sure you don’t mind? I don’t want you to waste a day walking me around.”

“Listen, I'm off duty the day after tomorrow anyway and i know what being in a small town is like. There's a guy I know, Nick, you’ll love him. He has a plane he can take you up on, the most fun I've ever had.” I liked Benji, he’s that kind guy where every cloud has a silver lining, no matter how bleak. “And if you like fishing I know a nice spot not too far from Nick's place.” Even though he wasn’t from here, his enthusiasm for Hope County was refreshing. He seemed determined to show me being stuck here wasn’t so bad.

“Sounds like a plan deputy. I’ve never fished before so i’m happy to give it a shot” 

“Well I can teach you, I've been fishing since birth, there isn’t a fish out there I couldn’t catch” He said with a beaming smile ear to ear.

“I’m not sure how you could have fished since birth but i like your spirit.” I said giggling at him “You don’t have any weird fish here do you? Like ones that bite or anything?”

“Only thing fish bite around here is bate. If you catch a piranha or something you might make it into the town history books though” 

“Haha that’s not what i meant but i get it. No people eating fish in Hope County.” Thank god, the woods are filled with man eating monsters already, the water didn’t need them too. 

There was silence between us for the first time and I could see the small town coming up. Benji had explained there was a bar in town called the spread eagle that he was taking me to. He had rented a room there for a few nights while waiting on his stuff being delivered when he first came here. The woman who owned it sounded nice enough and the guy that was picking up my van worked nearby so it was perfect. All I had to do was find somewhere to make the call about the insurance. 

“Here we are, the spread eagle bar. Come on i’ll introduce you” almost as soon as the car stopped and before i even had my seat belt off, Benji had jumped out and came round to open my door. “Don’t worry, the people in town are usually friendly. Just don’t mention gun control and you'll be fine” 

“I’ll try and remember that deputy”

The inside of the bar was almost empty except for the bartender cleaning glasses, who I assume is Mary May, a guy rushing about in what looks like the kitchen behind her and a solitary guy in the corner playing on an arcade machine. 

When the woman turned to see who had walked in, she gave me a once over then turned to talk to the deputy. “Well if it isn’t my favourite junior deputy, thought you were working today?” 

“Junior deputy?” 

He sighed “Yeah it’s only a temporary thing and i am working for your information. Mary May, this is Allana Moore, she needs a place to stay for a few nights while her RV gets fixed. You got any rooms free?”

Her eyes once again turned to me, staring into my eyes for just a little longer than I was comfortable with. “Sure, you know this old place is never full. I don’t even remember the last time I had to turn someone away.” 

“Well I will leave you to it then, work to get back to.” After patting his pockets, he snatched one of the paper napkins of the bar and pulled his pen out to write some numbers down. “This is the number for the garage. I suggest you wait till the morning to call, he’ll be able to tell you more then.” his pen stayed close to the napkin, teeth chewing on his bottom lip before continuing to write. “And um, here, that’s my number. You know in case you need anything.” I took it from him, looked it over to make sure I could read it and placed it in my back pocket.

“Thanks Benji, i’ll keep you in mind.” not that it would be easy to forget his face. “Guess i'll meet you here saturday?”

“Sure i’ll come get you at about 10, i’ll give Nick a call to see if he's up for taking you in the plane.” if i was being honest, that was what I was looking forward to the most. I’d obviously been in a plane before but never just for fun. “Have a good day Mary May. Take care of our guest.” and with that he turned on his heels and walked back out the door.

As soon as he was out the door Mary May picked up a glass and started polishing again. “You can take the first room up stairs, it’s 30 bucks a night which is the cheapest place around here. There’s a store across the road if you need anything other than food and drink, which is served here pretty much day and night.” she stopped, looking deep in thought. “Come to think of it, I don't remember the last time Casey left the kitchen.” I once again noticed the guy moving about through the hole in the wall behind her. He must be Casey. “Ignore the dude in the corner. All he does is play that stupid game.” The sound of muted gunfire coming from the machine makes me think I wouldn’t be interested anyway. “And that's about it so, what are ya drinking and where ya from hunny?”

\-----------------------

“Let me get this straight, you’ve lived in the country your whole life and you’ve never seen the queen?” 

I finish the last sip of my rum and coke before I answer. “I’ve never even been to London and she doesn’t walk about the streets shaking hands you know. A lot of British people have never met the queen.” But a lot of people here seem to love asking.

“Yeah yeah i know but that would be top of my list. How many chances do ya get to meet a queen?” He has a valid point. 

“Leave her alone Sharky, she doesn’t need to be traumatized by the likes of you ya know.” 

The news of a new person in Fall’s End seemed to explode by the time I came back from the store. I had stupidly left everything but my handbag in the van so I needed a couple of things, a toothbrush for one. I had also managed to find a cheap, old, working phone in the store which wasn’t that expensive. It would do until I hit the next big city at least. When I got back to the bar at least a dozen other people had showed up, including Charlemagne Victor Boshaw IV, or Sharky for short..

“I ain’t pesting her, I just got a bunch of questions. You know Al, I think you’d like my cousin Hurk. He’s been places. More than me anyway” Sharky had decided i needed my own nickname, so he called me Al. “We do a lot together. We’ve even got a plan to..”

Mary May smacked him with her cloth “She is a nice respectful young girl Sharky you and your cousin keep your plans to yourself, she doesn’t need to be a part of any of it.”

“Aww come on May May we were just gonna go play with a cult.” Cult? All day speaking to the people of the town and not once has anyone mentioned a cult.

“Yes Sharky, what another wonderful idea. What are you planning to do, spray paint their signs again? Set something on fire, again?”

He stared at her, mouth wide open. “Of course not what do you take me for?”

“A Boshaw.” She muttered under breath walking away to serve a customer.

I didn’t think cults actually existed now, I'd seen them in movies and watched the tv shows about the super crazy ones in the past but I hadn't heard of any recently.

“Sharky what did you mean when you said you were planning on ‘playing with the cult’?”

He downed the rest of his beer, smacking his lips together before turning to me again. “Well they turned up about a year ago, started buying up farmland and such. No one really paid them much attention at first but then people from town started joining them and now they all live in the compound.” 

“What exactly makes you think they’re a cult?”

“They all have these weird tattoos on their bodies. They think it will clean them or something and they call their leader their father, how weird is that?” How would tattoos clean a person? “And they grow these weird plants out in the Henbane, over by the old Jessop place. The girl who owned it, Rachel, she joined the cult not that long after they turned up.” He reached over the counter to fill his mug with beer from the tap, while Mary May wasn’t looking. “And get this, ‘the father’ says he can speak to god. What a wacko am I right?” Sharky’s head fell backwards in a howl of laughter. “They are really old school as well, the alphas always seem to be training for something while the betas mostly farm and shit.”

“They don’t have an omegas in this cult?”

“Not that I've seen, unless they keep them locked away somewhere” he laughed again before quickly stopping himself “Sorry i didn’t mean anything by that. Come to think of it, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to take you there, they’d probably try to make you join just for being one.” he says before taking a long deep drink from his glass.

Before I could ask any more questions, Mary May came back over. “What you yammering about now Sharky. I hope you’ve come up with a better topic then that stupid cult.” If she noticed his glass was more full than when she left, she didn’t say anything.

“Actually, Al seems very interested in talking about the cult.”

“Well just stay away from them. Both of you. No good will come from it. Promise me Sharky.”

He laughed quiet loudly at that. “You know I would never promise nothing like that.”

I on the other hand was pretty sure I had no intentions of meeting this cult. Better safe than sorry as they say. “Well I have no plans to go see them.” a yawn sneaks up on me, making me look at the clock on the wall for the first time in hours. “I’m really sorry but i’ve had a long day, i think i’m gonna go get some sleep.”

“Well it was nice chatting, how long you here for? Maybe I can change your mind about joining me and the cousin cult pesting.” The joy in his voice at the idea was evident.

“Um I'm not sure yet, I have to wait on the mechanic. I think I'll pass on seeing the cult Sharky but thanks for the invite.” I plan on staying far away from them. “Goodnight”

After a quick goodnight from both Sharky and Mary May, I jumped off my stool and headed for the stairs. The guy from earlier still stands at the arcade machine. Does he not sleep? Or eat? Or anything?

Just before reaching the stairs, I hear Mary May turn to Sharky once again. “And if you think for one second i didn’t notice you filling your own glass Boshaw, you’re dumber than you look.”

\------------------

The room was small but cosy. A double bed took up most of the room and it looked comfy enough. Couldn’t be any worse then the pull out bed in the van. There was a door leading to an even smaller bathroom which had a shower with working hot water that was a welcome change.

Come to think about it, I should probably ditch the van at my nearest convenience and get an upgrade. Six months in the back of that thing is starting to look like a nightmare.

After what is possibly the longest shower i have ever taken, I realize once again the mistake of leaving all my belongings behind. With no other choice, I put my clothes back on and get into bed.

The sound from the customers in the wasn’t as loud as i expected it to be, so i quickly relaxed. My plan was to call the mechanic first thing in the morning, even if he couldn’t fix it for a few days, I was hoping he would let me go in and get some of my belongings. Then I had to call the rental company about the breakdown and let them know the damage for the insurance. God why did i have to pick the first company i came across, i bet i found the worst one in the whole of Seattle. 

It didn’t take long for my eyes to grow heavy and I quickly fell asleep. In my dreams I was running through the forest, the sound of snarling creatures not far behind me getting closer by the second. I made it to the edge of a huge lake, in the center of the water was a woman whose face i couldn’t see. She floated on the water dressed in white, the air around her seemed to shine as she moved. She was dancing and singing but not loud enough for me to hear. As I stood there watching her hypnotic dancing, trying to make out the words to her song, a hand came from behind me clutching my throat in a firm grip. Two more hands appeared and took a hand each, holding me in place. As I stood there unable to look away from the dancing woman, my heart beating out of my chest, I felt the breath of the one gripping my throat against my right ear. 

“Welcome home.”


End file.
